Slave: SasoDei Ch 11
by Demon Dairy
Summary: Ch. 11


(Let's just skip to the next day after school shall we????)

Deidara was walking down the street with Sasori and everyone else when a dark van suddenly stopped right in front of them. Deidara and Sasori were pulled into the car and then knocked out.

3 Hours Later

__________________

Deidara woke up groggily and immediately sat up. He took notice that he was naked and tried to cover himself up until someone grabbed his hair and pulled his head up.

"So this is who you were screwing with behind my back" said Itachi as he moved out of the way.

Deidara saw a badly beaten up Sasori being held back by two boys with pale skin, colored lips, and bluish greenish hair. (Sakon and Ukon)

"I also found out about Sasuke's little partner" said Itachi pointing towards the other side of the room.

He saw Sasuke in the same position he was and a boy with blonde hair being held back by two men with white hair. (Kabuto and Kimimaru). Sasuke was being held by a man with pale skin and black hair (Orochimaru).

"Now they get to watch us both fuck you till you can't move" said Itachi in a sadistic voice.

Sasori struggled but got punched in the gut making him double over in pain.

Deidara was dragged over to where he was no more than fifteen feet from Sasori and then laid on his back. Itachi unzipped his pants and then crawled on top of the blonde. Deidara struggled and tried to push Itachi off him but immediately got slapped. He felt Itachi reach down and closed his legs. The Uchiha smirked and sat up. He effortlessly pulled Deidara's legs apart and started to message the blonde's entrance with his tongue. Deidara arched his back and screamed helplessly.

"PLEASE ITACHI DON'T!!!!!!!" he screamed but it was too late.

Itachi forced himself into Deidara making the younger boy scream in agony. Itachi pulled himself out then thrust back in getting another scream of pain. Deidara dug his nails into the wooden floor as Itachi built up a rhythm. He could hear Sasuke screaming in pain and felt tears stream down his cheeks. He was suddenly turned over on his stomach and felt his arms get pulled behind him and tied behind his back. He then felt himself get pulled into a sitting position so that his back was against Itachi's chest. Itachi turned around and was sitting right in front of Sasori who had his head down and tears dripping to the floor. One of the men holding him back grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to watch. Itachi grabbed Deidara's legs and pulled them apart, holding them apart. Deidara cried out in pain as he felt Itachi go into him deeper causing him to tear, letting blood drip to the floor. Itachi started thrusting into him again causing Deidara to scream in pain every time he thrust back into him. Itachi suddenly bit his neck, drawing blood.

"Itachi please stop!!!!!! It hurts!!!!!" cried Deidara.

Itachi licked up the blood running from Deidara's bite and suddenly made one last thrust into Deidara and came deep inside him.

Deidara arched his back and screamed as Itachi filled him. He felt Itachi let go and he fell to the floor. Deidara curled up into a ball and continued to cry. As he listened around he noticed Sasuke's screams had quieted as well. That was the last thing he knew as he passed out.

A Couple Day Later

______________________________

Deidara opened his eyes tiredly and noticed Sasori laying on the bed watching him. Sasori ran his hand over Deidara's face making the blonde freak out. Deidara pushed and kicked at Sasori but the red headed male crawled on top and pinned Deidara's wrists down. Deidara cried out but was cut off as Sasori seized his lips and slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Sasori began rubbing his tongue against Deidara's causing the blonde to moan lightly. Sasori pulled away and looked at his lover.

"Please say something" begged Sasori.

Deidara looked away and let out a whimper, begging Sasori to let him go. Sasori looked at Deidara for a long time and then reluctantly let him go.

"Get dressed. I'm checking us out" said Sasori as he left the room.

Once Sasori was gone Deidara went over to a pair of clothes that had been left for him and put them on. Soon Sasori came back in and held out his hand out for Deidara. Deidara quickly grabbed his hand letting Sasori guide him out of the hospital and to the car.

At the House

______________________

Deidara walked in and immediately went to the bathroom. He stripped and turned on the shower. He climbed in and started washing himself. He couldn't stand himself. After about 20 minutes of trying to scrub himself clean he gave up and turned off the water. He dried himself off and then put on a pair of boxers and an oversized t-shirt. He walked and saw Sasori lying on the bed with his eyes closed. Deidara walked over and stood next to his lover. Deidara reached out and ran his hand over Sasori's hair. Sasori suddenly reached up and put his hand over Deidara's.

"What is it Dei-chan???" asked Sasori as he opened his eyes.

Deidara looked down and gently pulled his hand away. Sasori grabbed his hand and looked at him. He sat up and gently ran his hand over Deidara's cheek Making Deidara flinch. He gently pulled Deidara down into his lap. Deidara yelped and started to struggle. Sasori laid Deidara down on the bed and crawled on top of him. He gently kissed Deidara making him struggle more. Sasori suddenly pinned Deidara's wrists beside his head making him yelp letting tears slide down his cheeks. Sasori started placing gentle kisses on Deidara's neck and collarbone. He stopped at the healing bite left by Itachi and ran his lips lightly over it before kissing it apologetically. Deidara winced and let out a pathetic whimper in an attempt to get Sasori to stop. Sasori looked at his blonde lover and smiled gently. He wiped his tears away and gently pressed his lips against the younger boy. Deidara tensed but slowly responded and kissed back. Sasori licked Deidara's bottom lip begging for entrance. Deidara flinched but slowly parted his lips, letting Sasori explore. Sasori suddenly brushed his tongue against Deidara's earning a gasp. He smirked and started messaging their tongues together like before and got a moan in return. He slowly pulled away. Deidara wrapped his arms around his neck, stopping him. He pulled himself up to Sasori's ear and whispered.

"I…….I'm sorry" whispered Deidara.

Sasori suddenly pulled Deidara away and made Deidara look at him.

"This was not your fault Deidara. Don't you DARE try to blame yourself" said an angered Sasori.

Deidara looked down but Sasori made him look into his eyes.

"Say it. It isn't my fault" said Sasori.

Deidara pulled away, standing up and tried to walk to the door but as he reached for the knob he got pinned against the wall.

Sasori attacked Deidara's neck making the blonde cry out in fear.

"Sasori stop!!!!" cried Deidara as the red headed male found his weak spot.

Deidara gasped, freeing his hands and grabbed Sasori's shoulders as the red headed male nipped, bit, licked, and kissed the same spot over and over.

Deidara tried to push Sasori away but he couldn't……it felt too good. Sasori saw he was winning and stopped.

"Sasori……" whispered Deidara.

"Say it Dei" commanded Sasori.

Deidara looked away and whispered.

"It isn't my fault" he whimpered.

Sasori nodded and picked Deidara up and sat him in has lap as he sat on the bed.

"Now sleep" he said gently.

Deidara nodded and curled up against Sasori and soon fell asleep


End file.
